vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingprotea
|-|Outer Form= |-|Inner Form= Summary Alter Ego G, whose True Name is Kingprotea, is an Alter Ego created by BB. Unlike the other Alter Egos, who are composed of multiple goddesses, Kingprotea was constructed from the data of the Earth Mother Goddess alone. Although she is the lowest ranked of the Sakura Five, she possesses the greatest presence in SE.RA.PH. through her ability to grow infinitely, causing BB to seal her into Imaginary Number Space prior to the events of the game. She is able to take a far more active role during the alternate events of Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail, where she actively tries to capture Hakuno and his affections while simultaneously trying to kill him due to her misinterpretation of the idea of love. She later reappears as an Alter-Ego class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru can summon in Fate/Grand Order in their quest to resolve the Singularities created throughout history. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, can become 5-B to 3-A through constant growth | 2-A Name: Kingprotea, Alter Ego G, "The Alter Ego of Thirst of Love" Origin: Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail Gender: Female Age: A few months at most Classification: Alter Ego, High-Servant constructed from the data of the Earth Mother Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can grow infinitely and indefinitely through her skills, Huge Scale and Grow Up Grow, Large Size (Initially Type 1, will eventually increase to Type 8), Can share the curse inflicted upon her that constantly forces her body and mind to regress to that of a child, Aura, Explosion Manipulation, Can rewrite and resist the natural laws through her authority in SE.RA.PH. and her EX-Ranked Self-Suggestion Skill, Statistics Amplification, Spatial Manipulation (Able to crush a territory by crushing space itself, but can't be used as a Servant because she gained a heart), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Preparation (Has EX rank Territory Creation skill with unknown effects. Her Noble Phantasm forms a world of white sea that allows her to lift the limitations of the world to her growth), Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping and Absorption (Stated that not even All Drain can stop her growth.Broke through Ten Crown's reality warping by Kazuradrop through sheer power alone . Most attacks are useless because of her growth that cause them to cause near to no effect at all), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation (As a sublimation of various Earth Mother Goddesses, she should have access to their Authorities. But due to her childish intelligence, she can't use it or doesn't know how to use it) Attack Potency: Island level (Has EX-Rank Strength, putting her far above Heracles and even that of Asterios and Gorgon), can become Planet level to Universe level over time (Is explicitly described as being able to become a "planet-destroying, universe-level" disaster should she spend enough time growing. Is stated to have the strongest presence in SE.RA.PH., being able to temporarily override BB's own commands should the latter's concentration lapse) | Multiverse level+ '(Considered a threat to BB and the Moon Cell. Even BB and Sessyouin Kiara were unwilling to do anything to Kingprotea). 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Has A-Rank Agility despite her massive size), 'possibly '''Massively FTL+ ' '''Lifting Strength: At least Class T, Can increase to Class Z to Universe Class over time (Can support her own weight no matter what size she grows to) Striking Strength: Island Class, can become Planet Class to Universe Class if given enough time to grow | Multiverse level+ Durability: Island level (Has EX-Rank Endurance in base), can become Planet level to Universe level over time (Can become as large as a planet or a universe if given enough time) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Tireless Range: Tens of meters in base form through sheer size, Planetary to Universal if given enough time to grow Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Due to the stress of forcibly being reverted to a child as she constantly grows, Kingprotea is mentally unstable and child-like, believing that she would be filled with Hakuno's love by devouring him whole or killing him. As a result, she is mostly subservient to BB due to being locked away in Imaginary Number Space for so long. However, during the events of Fox Tail, Hakuno is able to restore her sanity by talking her down, allowing her to gain enough lucidity and concentration to temporarily overwrite BB's Domina Cornam and free Hakuno from Bug Space. Weaknesses: Kingprotea is mentally unstable and almost entirely fixated on Hakuno Kishinami. The larger she becomes, the harder it is for her to form complex thoughts and functions. After growing to a certain size, she will self-destruct due to becoming incomprehensible to logic and common sense Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Airavata King Size: The Colossal Silhouette Emerging from the Ocean of Life: Kingprotea's Noble Phantasm when summoned by Chaldea. It derives itself from an Indian myth where the Amrita and the Asura cooperated to stir the "Ocean of Milk" that covered the World, with the white elephant Airavata appearing from it. By entering a Reality Marble that pushes aside the "pressure" given by the Counter Force and her own nature, she can return to her original size and simply swing her limbs at her enemies to annihilate them. Normally, Kingprotea herself qualifies as a Noble Phantasm, but due to her Saint Graph being ranked down after the events of the SE.RA.PH. Pseudo-Singularity, she is capable of demonstrating this as her Noble Phantasm. Class Skills * Goddess' Divine Core: A skill that expresses being a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. It's a composite skill that also includes divinity allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. * Grow Up Grow: Kingprotea's first unique id_es skill, a mutation of the "Experience Points Bonus" skill. As a result, Kingprotea is always gaining experience points, which she uses to continually grow. * High Servant: An artificial Servant made by synthesizing the essence of multiple myths. In Kingprotea's case, her essence contains the data of the Earth Mother Goddess alone in comparison to those of other Alter Ego's like the other Sakura Five. * Huge Scale: Kingprotea's other unique id_es skill, a mutation of the "Self-Modification" skill. Due to this ability, Kingprotea will never have an upper limit for her growth, as the limit will constantly be adjusted upward as she approaches it, allowing for "infinite growth of infinite growth". At her highest she would have been able to become a "planet destroying, universal level disaster" but due to her loss of intellect overtime through her growth, she would be unable to bear this skill long and will self-destruct. Originally an EX rank skill, it has significantly ranked down to C when summoned by Chaldea due to them being unable to recreate the skills effect with her Saint Graph. * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. With her B-rank in this skill, Kingprotea can stay active in the world for two days without a master. Personal Skills * Monstrous Strength: A skill possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boosting their Strength by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. As a result of her constitution, Kingprotea has an EX-Rank in this skill, putting it above even Tiamat's variation and allowing her to increase her power for a long amount of time. * Self-Suggestion: A skill that represents one's ability to induce a self-targeted suggestion effect. At A-Rank alone, one would be able to accomplish feats such as believing, "I will not age" to forcibly stop the aging process. However, due to Kingprotea's EX-Rank in this skill and along with her own mental instability, her mental world is beyond all understanding, render this skill somewhat underused. * Territory Smashing: Taking in the form of an attack, Kingprotea treats not a single enemy but the territory as one. This skill allows Kingprotea to manipulate and crush space around her with her attacks though due to awakening her heart, she has sealed it away. Other Skills * Age Regression Curse: During the events of Fate/Extra CCC: Fox Tail, BB inflicts a curse upon Kingprotea that rapidly reverts her back into a child as she continues to grow, which eventually broke her psyche due to the constant stress of growing up and reverting into a child over a short period of time. Those who approach her true form inside of her growing external construct body are subject to this curse as well. Key: Restricted | Full Power Gallery Kingprotea Size Comparison.jpg|A comparison of Kingprotea's original size to that of Hakuno Kishinami Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Giants Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Age Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Kids Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Curse Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users